


hair we go again

by orphan_account



Series: hairdresser au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, also hunk is only in there for like 6 seconds, hairdresser au, klance, this took so long to write wtf and it's only 2000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Keith gets another haircut, and not just because he wants to see the boy he likes.





	hair we go again

Keith steps out of the car and pulls his backpack out from behind him. He slings the bag onto his back before trudging up the steps to Hairo Dynamics. Last time on _Keith's Life is Actual Hell_ , he was making his way up to this same shop with Shiro dragging him along to get his hair cut 2 months ago. Ever since, people started noticing him more than ever. Every person he passed would ask to fluff his hair. Sometimes the occasional white girl with Starbucks and 3 purses would just touch it without permission.

Even though he hadn't visited the shop, he was constantly surrounded by his new... friends? Yeah, friends.

Hunk and Pidge were always calling him to go out for lunch or inviting him to each of their apartments. Lance, on the other hand, wasn't a fan of calling, for some reason. He liked to get around. He liked to get around so much that he walked to Keith's place to make plans instead. Lance was, to put it lightly, was clingy. Which is an understatement. Lance was... well, Lance, of course.

Lance would go to pick up Keith for lunch, but then stay when Keith said he'd already eaten. He would stay until midnight doing nothing, but just because he "likes Keith's presence". Or he'd have prepackaged snacks in his blue Kanken, ranging from Doritos to sandwiches to fruit cups so Keith wouldn't get up in the middle of a movie.  __  
"Why the fuck do you have the cool ranch Doritos? No one actually eats these?"  
"Shut up, and yes, everyone eats these. My whole family loves these."  
"Remind me to never meet your family, I might throw up."

  
As often as he sees his new friends, it came as no surprise that they'd point out his growing hair. It was growing much longer and faster than before he'd gotten his hair cut. Shiro blames it on not trimming regularly, which Lance blames on "lack of basic hair care etiquette". His hair, instead of just laying long a little below the nape, has grown closer to his shoulders, and his bangs have officially stabbed him in the eye more than 200 times a day. He'd been tying his hair up and pinning his bangs up for the most part, but Lance insisted he didn't wear his hair like that all the time. Something about breakage.

Keith swings the door of the shop open, the loud bell jingling above him. He winces but quickly regains as he spots the other employees. Pidge is the closest to the door, working on a girl seated in the leather hairstylist chair, lowered all the way for Pidge to reach. Pidge turns her head slightly to catch who's at the door, and smirks a little at Keith before turning back. "Lance isn't here yet, I'm suspecting another date-" Keith cuts her off with a loud cough and a quick "Nope".

"No, I'm here for another haircut. Surprising, right?" Keith drops his backpack onto the couch and flops down right after, crossing his legs.

"I was gonna bet you 10 bucks that you're just coming here to see you're boyfriend, but I guess it really is surprising. I mean, you really need a haircut and coming here just to see him isn't predictable at all," She rolls her eyes but still buzzes off chunks of hair from the side of the girl's head.

Keith feels his face briefly heat up and he looks away, diverting his eyes to the new magazines placed out on the table in front of him. "He's not my boyfriend, we barely even know each other."

"Well, I've known you long enough to know you prefer salt and vinegar over sour cream and onion, which is absolutely ludicrous," Lance speaks up from behind both of them, and Keith flings his head around to look at Lance before his face heats up again. He narrows his eyes nonetheless and spits with, "Says the guy who likes Rocky Road ice cream."

Lance gasps, eyes wide and hand to his chest, "Honestly! You're the one who prefers butter pecan more than anything else, and _only old people eat that stuff_."  
Keith rolls his eyes and mutters a "whatever", despite the smile creeping up on his face, and turns back to Pidge. Pidge stares at them incredulously before turning back to carefully buzz a design into the girl's shaven side of her head. Lance tugs a strand of Keith's hair, grabbing his attention. "You ready to get your hair cut, la secuela?"

Keith twists his lips and looks up to the ceiling, a finger tapping his chin, "No, I don't think I want to get my hair cut."

Lance throws out his arms and protests, "Then why are you he-"

"By you." Keith smirks as he cuts off Lance, watching Lance's mouth turn downward. "Maybe I wanted," Keith glances around the shop to see any other employees working, "Pidge to do my hair today." Pidge snaps her head toward Keith, but Keith looked back to Lance with a smile spreading across his face. Lance looks taken aback for a second, but retaliates with a smirk of his own, looking up to Pidge. "I guess you got yourself a new customer, Pidge."

Pidge's face morphs from exasperation, to cynical in mere seconds, and she taps the girl's, who's hair she had just finished, shoulder as the girl shrugs off the hair cape and thanks Pidge, setting down a 50 dollar bill in the seat. Pidge takes the bill out from the seat and pats the chair, motioning for Keith to come over. Keith looks back to Lance in fake confidence before plopping down into Pidge's chair. He looks away from Lance and closes his eyes. He hears buzzing close to his ear, but he doesn't say anything. Why is he still going on with this joke? He stays silent until he feels a chunk of hair on the nape of his neck fall off. A mantra of " _nopenopenopenope_ ," wormed their way out of Keith's mouth as he yanked his head forward and he jumped out of the chair. "OKAY _Lance just,_ just cut my hair!" Keith looks back at Pidge, who is only holding a few short strands of his hair, to Lance, who is only wearing a shit-eating grin on his face. "I hate both of you," He says under his breath.

"Hey, you're the one who started it," Lance snickers and leans over the back of the couch to high five Pidge. Keith rubs his neck and whispers under his breath, "How do the tables turn so quickly?"

Lance leads Keith back to the sinks, placing a towel across the arm of the chair and motioning Keith to the seat. Before Keith lays back into the seat, Lance tugs and ties on the hair cape around Keith's neck and pulls Keith back against the back of the seat by his shoulder. He starts parting Keith's hair and spraying warm water through the strands, his fingers delicately massaging his scalp. Unlike last time, Lance doesn't initiate conversation first, instead he hums an unfamiliar song, but Keith doesn't mind. Lance squirts massive amounts of different color shampoos into his hands, foaming, and slapping it onto Keith's hair, scratching at his scalp. He washes the shampoo and dandruff and oil away back into the drain. Keith is halfway asleep when Lance shuts off the water and Keith can smell the sharp scent of lavender coming from behind him, and he cracks an eye open.

Lance has leaned back against the counter across from Keith's seat, his eyes trained on his phone. He locks it and looks back up to see Keith watching with one eye open. He smirks and waves his hand behind his ear as if he had long hair and folds a hand under his chin. "Come hair often?"

"... Did you just make a hair pun?"

"I hair-ve no idea what you're talking about."

Keith narrows his eyes but with humor. "That one was a stretch."

Lance pushes on his arms and leans towards Keith, "Are we going to have a problem hair?"

"Hmm, these puns seem to be getting repetitive, I thought you were more creative than this."

"Shhh, comb on over baby," Lance winks and grins, curling a finger to motion Keith over. Of course, Keith doesn't move but only rolls his eyes. Lance pushes off the counter and walks behind Keith to start rinsing the conditioner out of his hair. He continues to hum, but now it's a familiar song. Something Keith has heard before, but not sure what it was.

"Hey, what is that?"

Lance hums in acknowledgement, "This song? It's an oldie but a goodie."

Keith squints his eyes, "... Okay... what's the, um, you know. What's the name?"

There's a pause before Lance exclaims, "Oh! Oh it's Que Sera Sera, by Doris Day. My mom would always watch her shows, and would sing that song to my sisters. I always overheard her singing it to them and I caught on."

Keith contemplated the choices, before he quietly says, "Sing it for me?" He looks up and behind to see Lance's eyes glaze over his, his mouth twisting. Soon, Lance looks back down to his hands, which are working lazily through the conditioner, and starts to croon as if he was singing a lullaby.

" _When I was just, a little girl, I asked my mother what will I be?_ "

It isn't Keith's first time listening to Lance sing, but it was different. Most times when he heard Lance sing, it was usually an upbeat song with over exaggerated notes. Maybe it was words, maybe it was the hands massaging through his hair, maybe it was just Lance.

_"Que sera, sera, whatever will be, will be."_

Lance finishes and Keith doesn't quite catch it, but speaks up when Lance stops rinsing his hair.

"That was beautiful," Keith whispers, not wanting to look back into Lance's eyes.

"Um, thank you. It wasn't, you know, the best I could've done, and of course I did the harder version of the song instead of the original, but you know, it sounded a little better my version because it fits my voice, like a mix between Corrine Bailey Rae's and José Feliciano's, my mom loves him so much, but-"

"Whatever the original version was I'm sure it couldn't hold a candle to you," Keith tries to keep his voice level, wringing his hands. He analyzes his sentence over and over in his head and, oh shit. "Yours! I mean yours! Your version! Couldn't hold a candle to yours..." Keith trails off, and he can feel heat burning his ears and cheeks. Almost the kind of heat when you feel sick in the stomach.

Keith turns his head to glance at Lance quickly before saying, "Hey how about we get me dried, yeah?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Lance's shock fades into a cocky smirk, but blush still relevant on his ears, "Hey, I call the shots around here. Let's get you dried."

Lance sits Keith down once again in his chair and blow dries Keith's hair, the black strands sticking to Keith's lips. He didn't bother to move them, as Lance muttered something about, "How can you stand to have your hair in your mouth and eyes like that," and swiped the strands away from Keith's face. After Lance shuts off the blow dryer, he adjusts Keith's cape in front of him, turning the chair toward the mirror. "Ready man?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Keith rolls his eyes, knowing 'ready' was never really in his vocabulary.

Lance ties Keith's hair into a pony tail at the base of his nape, gives it a tug to warn Keith that he's about the cut. Keith feels the cold metal of the scissor on his neck, before the same sound of a snip sounds to his ears and a pony tail of hair plops into his lap. The hair is a good 5 inches this time. Lance chuckles when Keith hold the hair in front of his face, and experimentally sniffs it.

Lance snips the hair shorter, slowly circling the chair to him until Keith is facing him. Lance grabs his bangs between his pointer and middle finger and vertically cuts the bangs. Keith watches Lance's tongue appear from between his lips in concentration. Keith feels himself smiling, and Lance glances down from the bangs to raise a brow at him. "Why are you smiling?"

"Why not?" Keith counters, and though it was the cheesiest thing he'd ever said, he still narrowed his eyes as if to challenge Lance. Lance narrowed his eyes back, but didn't push a competition and kept trimming Keith's bangs.

Lance left Keith's bangs a little thicker than last time, but made the hair at his nape thinner. Keith looked into the mirror absolutely astonished as Lance grinned, motioning Pidge over.

Pidge examined every strand, before standing straight with her conclusion, "You look like a KPop star."

Before Keith could argue, Lance cuts in with, "Which means you look sexy."

Keith blushed, amazed that Lance's plethora of adjectives to compliment Keith hadn't run out yet, as Pidge murmurs something along the lines of "Not my exact choice of words I would go for but-"

Keith stood up from his chair and Lance untied the cape from him, before turning back to Lance and smiling. "Thanks. Again," He rolls his eyes but snaps them back to stare into Lance's again. Lance smiles and half-whispers, "No problem." There's a pause, and a falter in Lance's smile, before he looks around a fully whispers, "Hey, can you help me with some boxes in the back room?"

Keith nods, knowing _almost_ exactly what was happening. He follows Lance to the back, and stands in the middle of the room as Lance closes the door. It's semi dark, only but one light in the middle of the small closet with shelves of boxes, labeled with "extensions" and "supplies". Keith looks down from the light to Lance's anticipating eyes, and they both step forward. Lance brings his hands up to hold each side of Keith's face, before he whispers, "Can I-"

"Go 'head," Keith cuts him off and impatiently leans forward to collide their lips together. His hands trails up from where they were resting on Lance's wrists to his shoulders, then his neck. He pushes his lips harder onto Lance's, granting passage to Lance's tongue. He pulls back for air, Lance chasing his lips, and diving back in. Lance's hands fall down from Keith's face on to his waist, pull them impossibly closer, Keith's arms winding around his neck. He hears a small chime from the front, and faint talking but he is distracted from it by Lance trail kisses from his mouth to his jaw. He also hears footsteps and a call of "I need to deliver the blue extensions! They'll close the deal if it's not delivered by tomorrow!" but he is distracted from it by the nip on his neck beneath his ear. He bares his teeth and, hates to do it, but he pinches Lance's neck and weakly pushes him off just as, alas, Hunk bursts through the door. He frantically looks between the two of them, before gesturing them away and grabbing a box from the bottom shelf in the middle of them. He promptly stands back up and rushes out the door. Lance calls, "You're not gonna ask?"

"I don't want to know!" Hunk yells back as he speed walks to the front of the store. Lance turns back to Keith and holds the door open for Keith to walk through.

Keith and Lance walk back to the front door, where Keith grabs his backpack and waves to Pidge who is seated in her seat, playing on her phone. They walk outside together, and Keith turns to Lance, blush still evident on his cheeks.

"I'll see ya," Lance scratches the back of his neck and looks down, smile creeping on his face.

"Okay," Keith whispers before leaning in, Lance snapping his head up to catch the kiss that was aiming for his cheeks on his lips. Keith hums against Lance's lips before pulling away, a grin spread on his cheeks. Lance waves a small wave, before backing into the shop as Keith walks down to his car, taking one last glance at the shop before slipping back into his car.

"Alright Pidge," Keith mutters as he pulls the car into drive, "I guess I owe you 10 bucks."

**Author's Note:**

> huehuehue i finished
> 
> i haven't read this all the way through yet, ill edit it later but sorry for the long ass wait!! idk why it was taking me so long to finish but i did whoooopp 
> 
> thanks for reading i love you all heart heart
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr, as always ;^)) : [paladarns.tumblr.com](http://paladarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
